debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Zen'ō
Summary Zen'ō (全王, literally King of Kings) is the Omni-King of all twelve Universes in the Dragon Ball Multiverse. Although he has a child-like in appearance and personality, his Wrath is feared by many by even the Gods of Destruction and the Angels themselves, since he eradicated six Universes in a fit of hostility. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Zen'ō Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely over Hundreds of Millions of years Old Classification: God, King of the Twelve Universes Attack Potency: Low Macroverse level (Zen'ō is far superior to the Grand Priest who created a space-time within the World of Void which space and time doesn't exist. Future Zen'ō can effortlessly erase the incorporeal Zamasu who became one of the universe overriding its law and order and additionally affecting the present original timeline affecting both. Zen'ō can also effortlessly erase all twelve universes by raising his hand) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Average Human Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ via Powerscaling (Given Zen'ō stats, Zen'ō shouldn't be slower than the Grand Priest who is superior to all the Angels who were able to move at the speed rate of 283 quadrillion times the Speed of Light who are all terrified of instigating his wrath and powerless to eradicate it. Zen'ō can also keep up with battle between Hit and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken 10x Goku) Lifting Strength: Class Y with Spatial Manipulation (Effortlessly pushed entire Planets with the tip of his Fingers for a simple Game) Striking Strength: Low Macroversal Durability: Low Macroverse level (Survived the Timeline's Erasure) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Range Melee. Low Macroversal via Erasure. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, w:c:vsbattles:[[Flight|Flight]], Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Afterimage Creation, Chi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki/Energy Sensing, Spatial Manipulation (His hands materialized in the universe to flick planets against each other), w:c:vsbattles:[[Existence Erasure|Existence Erasure]] (Can erase people, objects and entire universes by raising his hand), Creation (Created a button out of Non-Existence), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tierscan perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Can't be sensed by beings inferior than a "God") Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average (Although Zen'ō is the Omni-King, his attitude and is rather childish and innocent) Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Erase: The ability to destroy anything via twin charged blue balls of energy. Note: To give, Zen'ō's 2-C rating. Zeno can erase everything and anything, that includes the Dragon Ball Super Multiverse which contains more than one space-time and being superior to Zamasu, who has been shown to affect both timelines which are different parallel universes. Zen'o can also erase both the World of Void and all 12 universes at the same time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 2